


【恋欲制造人】阻止老婆瞎买的最佳方式并非剁手-双十一番外

by DarcyK



Category: Love&Producer
Genre: F/M, NP, bg, 乙女
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyK/pseuds/DarcyK





	【恋欲制造人】阻止老婆瞎买的最佳方式并非剁手-双十一番外

 

 

一

 

“李泽言~”你看都不看手机，飞快的打字进行小屋式召唤。

“？”一如既往的冷淡，但贵在秒回。

“这几天会用你的卡哦，提前和你说一声~”

李总裁的黑卡副卡倒是被你攥在手里有一阵子了，但出于种种原因（比如女性自尊、经济独立、宁死不屈、死要面子活受罪等多方面考虑，你倒是从没主动用过。

介于来势汹汹的促销力度和今年一穷二白的个人经济状况，这个双十一你打算舍身取卡——反正身也没少舍，该取卡时就取卡。

但电话铃旋即响起，李泽言打来的，你一边盯着电脑，一边信手接起来——

“你遇到什么麻烦了？”他听起来有点慌乱，估计是因为当时自己宁死不屈、死都不为五斗米折腰的flag立的太高，结果过了这么久，突然要求提货这五千万斗米，按这个男人的思路，你不是被绑架/欠高利贷/被勒索了，就是公司出问题破产了——不，他帮你盯着流水怎么可能有问题——所以一定是遇到危险了，男人瞎着急也实属正常。

“不不不，你别急，双十一，马云爸爸全网打折呀……真的吗？！悦悦刚和我说有个超——划算的限时预售，我挂了啊！”

李泽言表情凝固的听着电话挂断的忙音，停顿了一会，召开了团体会议。

 

所谓团体会议就是四个明明可以坐拥大片森林却非要死气白赖的在你一棵歪脖树上吊死的男人们，会在每次怀疑人生时会碰一下头——你不在场的那种。

 

“我觉得没必要吧，她要这样高兴，我倒是无所谓。”白起靠着墙、手臂抱在胸前，他很苦恼，因为刚完成任务就被急三火四的拉来进行“紧急事态应对会议”，没想到就这么点事。

“呵，”李泽言冷笑，“看来白警官是忘了去年‘咱们的女孩’送给你的三箱泡面了。”

“什么？！已经十一月了？！！”白起险些顺着墙滑下去，去年被三箱藤椒泡面支配的恐惧依然历历在目——只有一个味道，还有一个月过期（生产日期可想而知——不吃怕辜负心意，吃了怕自己英勇就义。最终抉择显而易见，至今仍然是白先生为数不多的心理阴影之一。

“我认为主要矛盾不是买东西这件事本身，而是我们小姑娘买的内容。”许墨抬手指向隔壁你的房间，“堆满了，自己都忘记买过些什么了。”

“这个笨蛋，花钱都不会。贪小便宜把根本不需要的垃圾弄回家，不过是变相浪费。”李泽言不动神色的改变了站姿重心，他对自己这双意大利皮鞋里的大红鞋垫显然是敢怒不敢言。

“堂堂华锐总裁这么勤俭持家也真让人动容。”许墨点头。

“我的意思是希望她能买点好东西，价格不是问题。”李泽言紧了一下领带再次调整站姿——手工定制的五位数名鞋，正因鞋垫上的柴犬戏水刺绣图而变得异常夹脚。

“呃……去年她刷爆卡就停下来了，今年不知道能不能买到华锐破产。”白起貌似面目真诚的补充。

周棋洛暂停了手里的游戏，打断了准备开怼的李泽言，

“咱们不该干涉薯片小姐，怎么买都是她的自由。你，不想吃可以说；你，堆不下（现在）也没放你屋里；你，钱都给人家了还管人家怎么花干嘛！要是你们开不了口，我会和她好好聊聊你们的真实想法的！”

——阿薯阿薯他们都是坏人只有你的洛不仅帮你买空购物车还（让远哥）帮你取快递签收哦！你是不是最爱你的超级英雄洛啦！

“说的对，”许墨打断老同事的脑内剧场，“不过或许你会对我们的计划感兴趣。”接着压低嗓子说了两句。

“……？！！算我一个！！！”

薯片小姐的忠实拥护者瞬间倒戈。

 

“告诉我真实原因。”

许墨眯着眼，低声问最后离开房间的李泽言。

李泽言瞥了一眼对方，叹了口气，“除了我……她竟然还要叫马云……爸爸。”

“？？？”

“马云。”李泽言自言自语，并发出了一个轻蔑的鼻音。

“？？？”

脑科学领域数一数二的巨擘表示不懂。

 

二

 

双十一备战从十号晚上开始。

你早早表示今晚雷打不动恕不接待，让四个男人自己一边凉快去。

保持电脑手机满电，APP最新版本，别的软件一概免打扰，从晚上十一点半起就披着睡衣抱着腿坐在椅子上，网页添加购物车，最后手机流量购买——天衣无缝！如老僧入定般的刷新页面、计算目前价格、思考满减优惠——连水都不敢喝，生怕关键时刻膀胱不争气——你都要被自己感动了。

当然了，要是工作方面也能这么上心，总有一天老李都得叫你爸爸。

不过努力工作是不可能的。这辈子都不可能的。

你看着一购物车的“宝贝”，回忆着去年四个男人收到各式礼物时的样子——参考“收到的女生都哭了”系列组图——有点想笑。

你也不是故意欺负他们——看的时候什么都打折什么都喜欢什么都觉得需要——这个钢笔经济实惠，给许墨来二十支吧：这个丑丑的卫衣看起来也不错哦，打完折才二十块，给周棋洛七个颜色各来一件诶；这个鞋垫哈哈哈哈哈老李是需要的，给他都塞上；泡面？刚需，为了学长搜哈！

寄到了感觉拿不出手又过于羞耻，所以稀里糊涂塞给他们拉倒。但是今年，你一定会洗心革面好好做人，乱七八糟的东西一概不买！

你的鼠标在买五送十的超大包姨妈巾组合上停留了一秒，最终没有移除商品——有生之年用的完的……吧？？电光火石间，你埋头重新开始计算这辈子自己到底还要流多少热血。

 

你听到钥匙孔转动的声响。

“六乘……三等于……六乘十二乘……呃……”你被小学数学折磨的眼前发黑，头都没回的就是一句，“诶我都说了今天晚上不行的啊！……”

你听到门关上的声音，反锁的声音——顿时生理反应似的跳起来扭过身去——

妈呀，参照惯例，锁门意味着——

 

“当当当！薯片小姐，你的专属兔绅士洛，闪亮登场！”

带着兔耳、领带、袖口，下身单一条牛仔裤还隐约可见耻骨的周棋洛向你冲过来就是一个埋胸抱——你埋他的，直接被挤在结实的胸肌间。

“兔绅士‘们’。”闻名遐迩的研究型学者补充到，并伸出两根指头拉松领口，刻意的伸长脖颈，同时展示因吞咽而动的喉结。他身后是乖乖站着耳朵通红的白起和双手插兜脸上能滴出血的李泽言。两人各向一边扭头，反正谁也没看你，但都一丝不苟的装扮了。

“这……？”你伏在周棋洛胸前，被突如其来的大片大片肉色刺激的大脑空白，又被强壮有力的心跳声和年轻的肉感勾的魂不附体，你简直要原地晕倒。

你根本没注意到许墨轻轻叹了口气，

“果然是不记得自己买过什么了。”

 

三

 

你大脑一片空白。

 

许墨牵起你的手，在指尖很轻的吻了一下，眼睛却紧紧盯着你，“开始吧。”

你还未来得及在脑子里转一圈这话，就被周棋洛一手压头被迫再次埋进他的胸肌里。他乳头几乎没什么色素沉积，粉粉的凸起，就在你的脸边，你下意识的想伸舌头去舔舔。

可惜在你行动之前就觉得耳边一热，湿漉漉的水汽就钻进耳朵眼里。

“喜欢……你看到的吗……”

是白起。清亮的少年声线此时沙哑暗沉，你噔的耳郭起火，说这句话的男人亦然。

“呃……太胡闹了。天气冷，感冒了怎么办。”你慌乱的挣扎出来，转身奔向书桌去拿空调遥控器。

“怎么？想逃跑？”

李泽言线条紧实的双臂撑在你身体两侧，你整个人被他牢牢圈在身下，隔着睡衣你都能感觉到男人身体散发出的温度。

“不不不，”你慌忙摇头转身，正对上结实的胸肌，下意识吞咽后才说得出话，“我是怕你们穿成……这样……感冒……温度开高一点。”

“不需要。”

目光越过李泽言的宽肩，笑眯眯的许墨正在套一次性医用手套。橡胶啪的一声宣告着严丝合缝准备齐备，只听他道，

“一会就会很热了。”

 

四

 

“呜……”你挣扎着想要尖叫，但又生怕会磕伤嘴里李泽言的宝贝——你觉得都戳到扁桃腺了，又想叫又想吐，口水顺着嘴边一路下流，耳朵根头发里脖颈边到处都黏嗒嗒的。

“嘶……专心点。”跨在你脸前的男人不留情面的用两指捏住了脸颊，接着阴茎就是又一次深捅。你简直要哭出来了，他妈的你专心一个试试啊！

“我可没有抱怨，是不是觉得果然还是我最好了？阿薯~”周棋洛握着你的手，带你在他粗壮的阴茎上上下滑弄。硕大的龟头早分泌了不少前列腺液。他攥着你，带你的手从上到下撸动，把黏腻的液体蹭满性器。

你好个屁！你想骂，但乳头却被不轻不重的咬了一口。你勉强睁开眼，从李泽言硕大阴囊下的视线缝隙间，勉强看见伏在你乳房上吮吸舔舐的白起，看见他红彤彤的耳朵根。

一个一个的，谁都不满意。你才最委屈呢。

“所以……我的技术有这么差劲么？”

许墨用带着手套的指尖再一次轻抚过你肥大的阴唇，在小阴唇边缘若有若无的轻轻捏了一下。你条件反射的颤抖着身子想合拢双腿，却被更用力的分到极致。

“呵……不乖。”许墨瞥了一眼亮晶晶的手套，撑起你的右腿，就势低头在最靠近性器的大腿根咬了一口。

你疼的一下推开李泽言，带着哭腔大叫。

“不要了不要了，这也太夸张了。到底要干嘛啊！”你断断续续的央求着，竭力把头扭到一侧，不去看绕着乳晕打圈的舌尖和右手里的阴茎。

“好了……”李泽言少见的软着声线，轻轻吻在你眉间，“不想试试？”

男人眼睛亮亮的，却没有常见的锋芒毕露，如果不是他胸前随意垂着的领带和不容忽略的兔耳，这个眼神放在一见钟情的命中邂逅时也合情合理。

“我……”你犹豫了一下。五个人虽然一起生活了这么久，但这么淫乱的性事还真是头一次。理智告诉你现在应该马上喊停，结束这场荒唐，但你腿间一跳一跳的阴道口对你说，全都要。

“停……停下吧。”你紧闭眼睛，拒绝男人们各种意义上的诱惑。

但只觉得阴唇被狠狠抽了一下，几乎瞬间充血到极致，肿烫起来。你不知道什么时候眼泪已经出来了，吃惊的看着自己两腿间的男人。

许墨笑，仿佛刚刚的过分行径不是他的所作所为。他抬手，从手套边缘一直用舌尖一条线舔到指尖——上面全是你刚刚分泌的体液——“小骗子，”他舔舔嘴唇，唇角都亮晶晶的，“明明还没到高潮，就流着这么多淫水，还说不要？”

“薯片小姐……你明明早就想要被鸡巴狠狠肏进去了吧？”

你躺在羊绒地毯上，周棋洛靠近的脸正逆着屋顶的吊灯，哪怕如此，这个人看起来也像自带电源的发光体，纯净透亮闪闪发光。可他边一脸天真的说着这样的话，边拿他湿漉漉的阴茎抽在你的脸上。

你倒吸一口凉气，下体火辣辣的痛感变成难忍的麻痒，你下意识想并住双腿摩擦一下，却被许墨轻易撑住。他的指尖游走在你的腿窝、耻骨、维纳斯丘，但堪堪避开灼热的阴唇阴蒂。

你忍不住的扭动起身体，哪怕能误打误撞被触碰一下也好。但操作精密仪器的手指不会犯这样的低级错误。更何况，现在，了不起的特警正大材小用的紧抱着你的腰肢，吻着你的锁骨。

“好像瘦了……”白起喃喃着，把脸贴到你的乳房上，无限贴近你的胸口，甚至用力磨蹭了一下，让乳头在他脸上挤过。他像在听你的心跳，又像在闻你身体的味道。明明很温柔的感觉，却心如鼓跳。白起的头饰正抵着你的鼻尖嘴唇——被周棋洛一把扔开，接着整个嘴都无法闭合的塞满了他的阴茎。

你见白起狠狠地剜了周棋洛一眼，你伸出左手忍不住轻环住他的脖子，有一下没一下的摸着栗色的头发，任白起深吸你的味道，用齿间轻咬你的乳头。

温柔的是切开黑，阳光的是大坏蛋，还是学长最好了，表里如一的超可爱！

你难得的分神后，意识到还有一个彻头彻尾的大蠢货没顾及到。你尽可能的压低舌头，扬起下巴，余光看见李泽言正坐在许墨旁边，两人中间隔了自己一条白花花的腿。

说什么呢？他们两个。

“确定没吃晚饭？”

“没有，这个笨蛋肯定没顾上。”

“那好，省得灌肠了。”

 

五

 

你哭着大声叫喊着，含糊不清，自己都不知道自己到底想表达什么。

许墨的指尖正隔着一层黏嗒嗒的橡胶皮套攥着你的阴唇边缘轻轻刮挠——你认为自己一定是个受虐狂，这种熬人疼痛在酸痒后的轻抚让你目眩神迷。臀瓣上李泽言的大手正用力的捏挤，屁股像白面包一样被挤来挤去，下体软作一滩，你时不时能感觉到他的手指在肛门附近游荡，吓得你一跳一跳的，但每每躲开就会被在屁股上狠狠拍一巴掌，你只得再战战兢兢的把屁股送回他手里。

也不知道是不是嫌你太聒噪，白起认认真真的捧着你的脸吻起来，似乎下半身发生的一切淫乱都与他无关——也不是，他的阴茎也结结实实的戳着你呢。他倒不害羞，拉开拉链拽下内裤，直接把肉棒塞进你掌心。你捏捏龟头，显然前列腺液刚刚都沾内裤里了，滑动起来太费劲。他扬了一下眉毛，手探下去就在你阴户上一抹——被许墨直接打手，“洗手没有。”“洗了，就差剁了。”

剁……剁了？？

你突然想起来一年一度的剁手日啊，这都过去多久了？！这几个家伙是合着伙来不想让你买啊！怎么了柴犬鞋垫辟邪消灾对不起你们几个混蛋吗。

你挣扎着就要翻身，却又被李泽言拽着腰拖回来，你急的简直要发疯。

妈的我活算了一天价，这不就全玩完了吗！把我放回去我还能战啊！

却只听书桌旁周棋洛的声音，“黑进去弄完了哦，”你被三个大男人压着艰难的抬头，看见金发少年勾着嘴角笑了一声，一把拉下自己的裤子两脚踢开，粗壮骇人的鸡巴很能说明问题，“现在我要上了。”

真了不起，大黑客现在估计直接给你把电脑报废了。爬起来也扯蛋了，你自暴自弃的又倒下来。你很想抽工夫问问他能不能顺便把你同事的电脑也都黑了，多几个垫背的你还能心理平衡一点……

“排队。”许墨对老同事总是很严格……

然后你就是心头一凉，阴道一热——别说排队，这个黄毛小子直接插进来了！

 

六

 

你被周棋洛异于常人粗壮的阴茎戳的快咽气了，每次他进来都会觉得自己好像大根关东煮，总是要被更粗的竹签子插才稳当。

他抱着你直接翻身，两人上下颠倒，把你掀成骑乘，感觉大竹签子要从嗓子眼戳出去了，你一口气没换上来，连着咳嗽了好几声，一边咳一边被下面要了命的命根子对穿。要是刚刚还算身经百战勉强有点理智可以分心想想购物，现在你连自己是什么都不知道了。

你觉得身体汽化了，你的意识狂乱，无法不加入漩涡一起沉沦。

你没发现几个男人就差打起来了，其他几个指责周棋洛不循序渐进，他一边整进整出，从大小阴唇到每一道内壁皱褶都用奇大的龟头服务一遍，一边嬉笑的嘲弄他们进度太慢——“薯片小姐就喜欢刺激的，对吧？”

说着说着眼神妖冶的金发青年就一把把你拽伏在身上，用舌尖舔你的脸颊，留下一路水渍。

你最后的理智在叫嚣骂道，我他妈的……什么不喜欢？！

 

紧接着你便是失声尖叫——这个，你就不喜欢！

一根指节正在你肛门里胡作非为，这边捅捅那边戳戳，小范围的进出。微冷的液体黏在入口处，塑胶诡异的侵入感让你避之不及。

你大声喊着让对方退出去，太奇怪了，一点都不舒服。你挣扎着推着周棋洛的肩就要起身，却被人用双手重重的按下去——什么时候变成了两根手指？！你惊的大叫，羞耻感顺着无来由的眼泪大滴大滴的坠落，因为动作幅度太大，你在恍惚间能听到眼泪直接打在地板上啪嗒啪嗒的声响。

你红着眼眶看向唯一可能人性尚存的白起，却被对方一声轻轻的“忍着点”后填了满嘴阴茎。下体极度的饱和感、后面诡异的入侵感和嘴里让人阵阵干呕的填塞——你简直要委屈的嚎啕大哭起来。

这哪里是做爱，根本是被侵占！

然后你被吻住，被你觉得最不解风情的榆木疙瘩吻住。

吻在游走，从脖颈到锁骨，再到手臂和指尖。你被莫名的安抚，你每一寸皮肤都能感觉到那样浓烈的爱意。不安和焦躁被一遍遍吻去，你在抽插颠簸中萌生出一丝安全感——你在被你爱的、爱你的人簇拥着。

下意识的放松后便是一抖，许墨插进来了。

 

七

 

你还记得最难熬的那一段，好像被撕裂似的，你被一层一层破开，简直无法呼吸。来不及吞咽的唾液温热的淌到腰腹，慢慢变得发冷，你忍不住的打颤。你慌乱中抓住的救命稻草，很不巧，是李泽言硬的出奇的阴茎。手被他的手握紧、撸动——你大概下意识用了很大的力气，你记不清，但你记得他重重的喘气声。

周棋洛足够照顾你的状况，温柔的浅进浅出，还顾得上揉捏你的阴蒂。直到你忍不住摆动起身体，下意识用乳头去摩擦白起的身体时，忍耐良久的许墨才开始律动。

你觉得自己像个支离破碎的布娃娃瘫软的任人摆布，眼前发白，不记得其他。

脑袋里像炸了漫天的烟火，在无尽的黑夜后是耀眼的白昼。双眼被刺得生疼。

许墨一手拽着长发粗暴的让你冰凉的后背紧贴他的胸膛，一边轻声在你耳旁说着骚话，

“喜欢被四根鸡巴一起操么。”你下意识的想摇头。

“我认为，你很喜欢，”脸颊被带着手套的指尖抹上了黏腻的液体，“流了这么多水。”

“你这里，我也很喜欢。”伴随着前后同时深插。

“咬的这么紧？才这样就受不了了么。”

“这次……不会轻易放过你。”

你两眼一翻，昏了过去，伴着失控的膀胱和满地尿液。

 

八

 

之后的某日，当你从遮眼的指缝间看到自己满脸白灼遍地淫水眼神涣散的样子时，你恨不得当场摔碎价值不菲的相机。

李泽言在百忙之中强烈要求给予摄影师额外补偿，毫无疑问被全票否决。

个中种种，你都不记得了。

你只记得，当时的你正在经历人生中最狂野的一场性事。

不过现在你承认，这个“最”字用的太早。

 

九

 

你口干舌燥的醒来，大概是黄昏，夕阳斜斜的洒进落地窗边的榻榻米上。

你下意识的推开紧抱着你的周棋洛，掀过身上的厚被子，眯着眼睛赤脚踏在地板上。

“醒了？”

你迷迷糊糊看见不远处矮桌边弯着腰看电脑的李泽言，他也在看你，屏幕的光投射在他脸上、眼镜上，像正在工作。

你想问很多问题，但只是茫然的点了点头。

阁楼灯光忽的被点亮，你闭紧眼睛，听到了许墨的声音，“经纪人打电话，让你三十分钟后出现在录音棚。”

身后棉被堆里直挺挺坐起来的周棋洛，闭着眼睛像梦游一样搔了搔满头乱发就向门口走去。

“穿裤子。”许墨提醒。

你忍不住想打断，你有很多问题，但介于记忆断片的最后一幕太过刺激，又羞于启齿。

“小傻瓜，先喝了热水。”

男人猫一样无声的走到你身边，把陶瓷杯塞进你手里。

你点点头，听见李泽言的一声轻哼和隔壁屋周棋洛撞在门框上的闷响。

有太多想说，但都无从开口，于是你选了最简单的一个，

“白起呢？”

你险些被两个嫉妒心颇重的中年组选手拉去进行第二轮教育。

 

十

 

你裹着许墨的衬衫把自己藏在一层又一层被子里，堪堪只露了一个脑袋。一左一右各坐着一个大佬的感觉并不好受。

所以你那时睡过去了，久到白起都出任务去了，沈远都追到许墨家拍过一次门了（“我知道你又睡过头了你肯定在这里的，周棋……快给我出来！”）。

你缩着脑袋，生怕回忆起更多细节却越怕越想，忽的又反应过来猛地跳起，

那公司呢！你今天可没去上班！

李泽言偏偏脑袋，示意矮桌上的电脑，意为已经帮你搞定了。

你大喜过望，抱着李总的脑袋，啪叽就是响亮的一口亲亲。

你扭头，身后儒雅的学士正皮笑肉不笑的看着你，你赶紧投怀送抱雨露均沾也来了一口。

后续不表，毕竟两个洞两个男人，刚刚好。

你最终还是被两个嫉妒心颇重的中年组选手拉去进行了第二轮教育。

 

十一

 

不得不提的是，了不起的二代Key大神于当夜黑进了某网站双十一结算系统，导致往年让人津津乐道的“一分钟突破X亿交易额”报道流产。十二小时后抢修结束（“他们的处理时间和我预估的完全一致……啊啊啊，别掐我啊薯片小姐！谁知道你睡了这么久啊！”），全国人民还是欢欢喜喜的赶上了双十一的末班车，除了你。

华锐总裁自作聪明的在捶胸顿足后表示你要的东西他都会原价买下，只可惜脑科学家早就提前精准预估了你的购物取向，并直接把一堆你险些失之交臂的破烂递给了你。你十分感动，热泪盈眶，同时表示，你真的不记得自己买过这么多兔子情趣装——今生再不冲动消费乱买东西了。

正在李总将宣布撤资HBS时，白特警带着一枚大钻戒破窗而入，成为向你正式求婚第一人。

某李姓总裁表示，特警署私人化势在必行。某许姓科学家表示，特警拿来做实验最合适不过了。

而知名偶像周某再次向其经纪人提出不合理诉求：

“那个……远哥……你这次有没有帮我带条新内裤？……我的好像……又落在那里了……”

 

十二

 

没过多久，你就成了“四枚戒指太重了手不举到人脸前面根本抬不起来哦”的万矢之的秀恩爱小婊砸。

而这过往的些许温存，也成了在四人忘记你是谁后，你最终的纪念。


End file.
